Shape of My Heart
by magicallittleme
Summary: A D/H songfic romance thing. Though it's not as happy ending ish as the rest of my songfics. Slightly different. R/R =)


* Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here, don't put out the glow *  
  
  
  
  
A 23 year old Draco Malfoy raised his hand by the door, ready to knock, then hesitated. This was Hermione's house, he was sure of it. He had asked 5 people on the way here, as to not make any mistakes. The real question was, would she accept him? Or would she just turn him away, like all the other would have?   
  
Draco shook his head, ridding it of all his worries. He was sure Hermione would understand, after all, she had always understood him at Hogwarts. He laughed lightly, but bitterly. If only his friends at Hogwarts could see him now. The powerful Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, tearing his hair out whether or not to knock on a door.   
  
He sighed and raised his hand. There was only one way to find out.   
  
  
  
  
* Hold me now don't bother  
Every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah *  
  
  
  
  
Draco knocked, once, twice, three times. He heard light footsteps approaching the door and nervously tried to smooth his hair out.   
  
The door creaked open and a gentle light burst out and illuminated the figure that stood there. 5 foot 8, her bushy brown hair now wavy, dressed in plain black robes, stood Hermione Granger, peering out into the darkness at the silver haired figure in front of her.   
  
"Hello?" she said. "Who are you?"  
  
Draco couldn't keep his strength any longer. He fainted right into her arms.   
  
  
  
  
* Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart *  
  
  
  
  
When Draco awoke again, he was on the couch, a cloth draped over his head. He shook his head groggily and tried to sit up. A shooting pain spread over his back and he fell back down.   
  
Hermione walked into the room, carrying a glass of something that looked like juice. She smiled down at him.  
  
"Good. You're awake. You fainted, and I'm afraid it's taken all the strength from you." She handed him the glass.  
  
"Great" he croaked, took the glass and drained it in one gulp. He gagged and almost threw up on her beautiful rug. Swallowing it down painfully, he gulped down the glass of water she handed him.  
  
"What is that stuff?" he asked, when he could talk again. "It's disgusting."  
  
Hermione snatched the glass from his hand and filled it with water. "It's a potion to give you your strength back. And now tell me something. Who are you?" She handed him the glass.   
  
  
  
  
* Sadness is beautiful  
Loneliness is tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no *  
  
  
  
  
Draco sighed deeply. The moment of truth. He looked up at Hermione, right into her eyes, forcing her to look right through him. She gasped.   
  
"Recognize me now?" He asked, a bit of his old confidence coming back.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione gasped. "But...aren't you suppposed to be..." She trailed off, unable to think of anything intelligent to say.   
  
He laughed. "Why Hermione, I'd never thought I'd see the day when you'd be speechless"   
  
"Why're you here?" she snapped at him, slightly mad that even in her own house, he'd managed to get the best of her.  
  
Draco stopped laughing instantly and his face went solemn. "I thought that you'd be the one person who'd understand."  
  
"Understand what?" she asked. She walked closer, reaching up and brushing his hair away from his face. "Oh Draco, what happened to you after Hogwarts?"  
  
  
  
  
* Touch me now don't bother   
Every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become *  
  
  
  
  
Draco sighed again, even deeper than before. He took a deep breath, ready to tell his story. "Well after graduation, my father took me to see the Dark Lord. After all, his goal was for me to become a Death Eater and carry on the family tradition. So I traveled to Transylvania with Father to Voldemort's castle. There, I undertook the heavy training required. It was torture, Hermione, complete torture. I was forced to use the Unforgivables on others, and learn how the resist them when put on me. It took two years for me to learn everything."  
  
Hermione shivered slightly, thinking of all his years of Dark Arts training.  
  
Draco continued. "And then, just when I thought I had nothing to hope for, I got some good news. Voldemort had been killed somehow by a group of highly trained wizards from all over the world."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yeah I remember that. It was the best day of my life."   
  
Draco put a finger to her lips, then began to talk again. "I thought it would all be over then. After all, the last time Voldemort had been defeated, all the Death Eaters scattered, fleeing for their lives. But I was wrong. The older Death Eaters had different plans. They decided to elect a new Dark Lord."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Who?"  
  
Draco sighed, not sure whether he should tell her. "Me. I'm the new Dark Lord. And somehow, the Ministry has managed to find out. Hermione, right now, I'm the most wanted man on the planet."  
  
  
  
  
* Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart *  
  
  
  
  
Hermione collasped on the couch, not sure whether she had heard him right. "What?" she sputtered. "You? The Dark Lord?"   
  
Draco sat down beside her and stroked her hair gently. "I hope I didn't overwhelm you. I just had to tell someone and you were the one person I could trust."  
  
Hermione looked at him. "But why come here?" she asked. "Do you expect me to protect you, or something?"  
  
Draco sighed deeply again. It seemed like that was all he was doing these days. "No Herm, I don't want you to risk your life for me. I came because I had to tell you something."  
  
He took a deep breath and looked straight into her cinnamon eyes. "I love you, Herm. Even in those cold, hopeless hours of training, the only thing I thought about was you. And I just had to let you know before they took me away."  
  
  
  
  
* I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more *  
  
  
  
  
Hermione looked over at those downcast eyes and felt her heart melt. She reached over and lifted his face. "You didn't have to come all the way over here to tell me that. I've always known. And the truth is, I love you too."  
  
Draco's face broke into a smile and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thanks Hermione"  
  
Hermione settled her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. "For what?"  
  
"For always being there for me" And with that, Draco leaned in gave her a gentle kiss, then stood up.   
  
"Where're you going?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
* I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart *  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to endanger you" answered Draco as he pulled on his coat. "I'm already risking your life by being here."   
  
He walked over to her and gave her another kiss. "And I don't want you to die because of me. I'd never forgive myself."   
  
"But I want to be with you" said Hermione. "No matter what the cost. I don't care what happens to me. As long as I'm with you. And I'm not going to leave you alone until you let me come with you."   
  
Draco sighed. He had forgotten her stubborn side. "But you're going to hurt yourself" he argued.   
  
"No I won't" she answered. "I'm a responsible witch, I can take care of myself."  
  
Draco gave up with a groan. "Fine. But I know I'm going to regret this."   
  
  
  
  
* I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part *  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you" chirped Hermione, jumping up from her spot on the couch. "You're making the right descision, I promise you."  
  
"I hope so" said Draco. He pulled his coat tighter around himself. "I still don't know where I'm going to go though."   
  
"Don't worry" said Hermione. "I know just the place. I own a little cottage right in the heart of the Forbidden Forest. It's quiet and secluded, and almost nobody knows where it is. Just let me pack some things and we'll be off."   
  
Draco stared after her fondly as she rushed off into the kitchen. "I don't know how I ever did without her."   
  
  
  
  
* I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart *  
  
  
  
  
Hermione grabbed a backpack off her shelf and started shoving things into it, mostly food, clothing and money. When it was full, she threw it at Draco, who caught it with ease, then grabbed another bag and tried to get some stuff together for Draco.   
  
As she rummaged through the many trunks in her bedroom, she heard someone knock on her door.   
  
"Can you get that?" she called to Draco.  
  
"Sure" he called back and dropped the bag he was holding.  
  
She heard the doorknob turn, then there was dead silence.   
  
"Oh my god" she heard he exlaim.   
  
  
  
  
* Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart *  
  
  
  
  
Hermione rushed into the room and found Draco standing by the door being held prisoner by three armed men.   
  
"Ministry of Magic" said one of the men, flipping a badge at her. "We're here to arrest Draco Malfoy."   
  
Draco looked at her with sad, pleading eyes.   
  
"But he's innocent" she exclaimed. "He didn't do anything wrong."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow at her. "He ordered his Death Eaters to kill Muggle-born witches and wizards. And you're saying he didn't do anything wrong?"  
  
"But he didn't mean to" said Hermione, close to tears.  
  
  
  
  
* Lookin' back on the things I've done *  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione, don't get yourself into this" said Draco, struggling. "I don't want to see you hurt"   
  
  
  
  
* I was tryin' to be someone *  
  
  
  
  
"But Draco, I love you. And I'm never going to leave you" Hermione protested, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
  
  
  
* I played my part, kept you in the dark *  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going to come with you, no matter where you go" She bent her face to his, in one last kiss.   
  
  
  
  
* Now let me show you the shape of my heart *  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Harry Potter flipped through his edition of the Daily Prophet shaking his head sadly as he read the cover story. It was such a tragic end to such bright people.   
  
Dark Lord, Draco Malfoy was arrested yesterday at a suburban home  
by three ministry officials. The owner of the home, 23 year old   
Hermione Granger, refused to leave him and against the protests of  
the officials, went to Azkaban with him. The couple was given the   
Kiss later that night. More details inside....  
  
  
  
  
* Show you the shape of my heart *  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Shape of My Heart belong to the Backstreet Boys. The peoples belong to JK Rowling.   
  
  
A/N: *breaks down in tears* I'm sorry. I didn't mean to inflict any pain on Draco. It's all their fault! *points to her little orange monsters who are cackling evilly behind her* They made me do it! *sniffle* At least it wasn't as happy as most of my things are. That's a good thing, I guess.   
*pats her little orange monster on the head* Kay. Review and tell me what you thought. =)  
  
  



End file.
